Liberation
by Secheris
Summary: Ghetsis has taken over the Unova region. To shape society into his own ideals, children from the ages of ten to eighteen must attend an academy focused on Pokemon liberation. Escape will not be tolerated. Slightly AU. CherenxBianca, NxTouko.
1. Night

__**A/N:**____ Hello! I felt like writing for once instead of just reading, something that I don't normally do, but here I am regardless! First off, as the summary suggests, this is set in an AU in which Team Plasma has taken over Unova before the timeline of Black and White.__

_Also, pairings are CherenxBianca and ToukoxN, though this isn't going to be much of a romance fic as much as it is drama/adventure. Just thought I should clear that up in case you're looking solely looking for romance, though I _can_ promise some later.__ Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Night<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Another first year attempted escape.<em>

_It isn't surprising; after all, we've all tried it once. They'll eventually adjust in a few years' time._

_They say that this society will one day be considered the norm, and sometimes I must admit, I believe it. As long as past memories are forgotten, we'll manage. There isn't any point in clinging to ideas that can no longer be reached, after all._

_I can't admit it to them, but I've changed. Yet, I no longer view it as a bad thing._

_We've been enrolled for 1,842 days._

* * *

><p>Cheren glanced at the digital clock on his desk. <em>20:55<em>. Only minutes before they would be thrown into the darkness which greeted them at night, the day proclaimed over by the academy staff. He could hear one walking past his room outside, patrolling for students who remained lingering in the hallways. Their sharp heels clicked noisily against the marble floors, until they receded into the distant background, far from Cheren's hearing.

Sighing, he closed the multiple notebooks on the desk, placing each in his bag before slinging it over the back of his chair. "You won't finish."

"Shut up."

Cheren walked over to his bed, one of two stationed within the dorm room. His room mate, and also one of his best friends since childhood, had sprawled his books across the floor and sat cross-legged before them, digging his fingers into his brown hair in frustration.

"This is impossible anyways," the boy growled, giving up and shoving the already-battered books into his own bag. "That idiot doesn't know how to teach!"

"Maybe you'd learn if you paid more attention." Cheren removed his glasses and placed them on his bed stand, then tore the covers from the bed off and got in, purposely turning to his side in order to block out the other boy on the floor. "Instead of staring at the wall, that is," he added.

"Like I can help that! It's too hard to pay attention to him." Papers were crumpled, objects thumped against the floor. For a brief, wonderful moment, there was silence. Then, "Can I copy yours?"

"No."

"Come _on_! I can't keep copying Touko, she's already pissed at me!" Cheren could perfectly picture the boy glaring daggers into his back as he himself laid motionlessly, refusing to answer. "I thought we were best friends."

_21:00._ Lights off.

With one final groan, the brunette picked himself up off the floor and maneuvered his way through the darkened room, searching for his own bed. To ensure that all students went to sleep early (and also to prevent the possibility of night prowling, Cheren had realized), all lights were shut off at nine. If homework was not completed by then, you were pretty much screwed over until morning. Both of them knew it would happen, as it always had, yet only Cheren ever took advantage of the light before it was gone. His raging best friend, on the other hand, never seemed to learn from slacking off.

After 6 years, the boy _still_ acted like a first year.

Cheren turned over and stared up at the pitch-black ceiling. Six years had been a long time, hadn't it? In the beginning, being confined into dorm rooms each night with no means of leaving seemed like a nightmare. His friend was there, sure, but somehow the thought of being swallowed by darkness would never leave his mind. Thankfully, that was soon overcame in a matter of days. In fact, Cheren had adjusted to the academy far faster than any of his three friends, all of whom still showed signs of longing for the outside. Students, after all, could never leave the school until eighteen years of age. They still had two years to go.

"Man..." the other boy whispered from across the room. He tossed angrily in his bed, then jabbed a fist into the air, punching an invisible enemy in his frustration. "This isn't right, Cheren. We have to do _something_ about those bast-"

"Touya." Always the one to lose control.

"Ugh, this is what I mean!" The opposite bed's springs creaked as Touya pulled himself up in a sitting position. "Nothing can even be said here! We're monitored like terrorists!"

They had discovered the academy was bugged during their second year. Touko had been the one that had overheard the information, but Cheren had deducted that the hidden chips only picked up on certain words. "Escape", "opposition", and even phrases as harmless as "finding a way out" were all homed in on by the staff. Sometimes, students were never effected by saying such words, yet at other times, the case was the complete opposite. Detentions were common, especially with the first years who longed the most for freedom. Their actions were always irrational.

Touya had called this place incarceration. At one point, Cheren had agreed, but now...

"We need to get to the league," Touya finally said.

_The league_. Their codeword for escape. It was ironic to Cheren that they had chosen it in particular, but he had never objected to it. Years ago, before everything had occurred, they had dreamed the dream of traveling to a certain league. It no longer existed.

Cheren narrowed his eyes at the thought. He hadn't wanted to bring up the past again. It only messed with his mind and served no purpose other than to taunt him. "You should go to sleep. We have a test tomorrow."

"Screw it."

* * *

><p>The night went by silently, something which was rare even without Touya in the picture. A younger student could usually always be heard crying out for his or her parents. Sometimes, a whole chorus of cries would sound throughout the empty hallways at night, echoing through the each corridor until they blended into an eerie moaning noise. Another thing they had gotten use to over the years.<p>

Well, almost. Frankly, it still creeped him out.

Touya's breathing eventually slowed to a peaceful rhythm. Unable to follow his own advice, Cheren laid wide awake in the dark. Memories continued to flicker into his mind. He immediately threw them out. The dream he and his friends had shared so long ago seemed now nothing more than an impossible fantasy. Receiving a trusted partner, going out into the world and collecting more, eventually- _hopefully_- gaining the title of greatest trainer, had all seemed so ideal at one time.

Touya had challenged him to a race. Who could collect all eight badges first?

It seemed stupid to Cheren at first, almost childish. But after Touko and Bianca had included themselves- much to Touya's displeasure- Cheren had decided that the challenge may not be such a bad idea. They would all be together, as they had always been. Beginning this journey was what all four had wished for since they were very young. Before things had turned out this way.

Before Team Plasma had taken over the Unova region.

Now they were here, at the Nacrene Academy of Pokemon Liberation. A place where children's lives were altered from a past society of Pokemon training to one of a new, supreme law. A dictatorship. A world where the only trainers left were apart of rebel groups, each targeted for arrest. Someplace the four of them had agreed to escape from when they had first arrived.

And yet, deep down, Cheren had accepted escape as impossible.


	2. Memory Lapse

_**A/N: **Hello again~ I must apologize that this took so long, as I was busy with school and other things, and truthfully, I just couldn't decide how to write Bianca's POV. ;A; I'm still rather iffy about it. Long chapter warning._

_Also, I had no idea that Touko and Touya had official English names! But since it'd be a hassle to change them now, they're just going to remain the same._

_And thank you The Melancholy of R. Vienna, Jessicupcake, PWN3D, and xxkoffeexx for the reviews! I very much appreciate them! Once again, thank you for reading~_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Memory Lapse<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pencil, pen, book... Hm, what else?<em>

The school clock chimed its monotone notes in the background. It was eight o'clock, and she still had not seen Touko.

Realizing the time, many girls quickened their pace as they left the dormitory, heading towards class. Most chatted quietly with each other, either groggy from being up so early, or simply having nothing exciting yet to talk about. Not that anything exciting ever happened, aside from exams or the occasional- well, _unavoidable_- gossip.

She didn't mind it. After all, she always had her friends to talk to, and thanks to them, Bianca considered life at the academy a bit more bearable. Normal, almost, even though she didn't like the place. But the greatest thing of all about having friends was that she was never alone, left to fend for herself in this desolated place.

Except for right now.

Bianca curiously glanced back down the girl's dormitory, placing her checked off school supplies back into her bag. Every day after meeting up with Touko, the two girls would track down the others and walk to class together. Usually, Touko would be ready to roll before Bianca, and so Touko would be the one waiting here at the end of the hall on most days. So now that Bianca was the first to arrive- an extremely abnormal occurrence- she couldn't help but wonder if her friend had left without her.

"_Honestly,_" Touko had told her one morning. "You need to start checking these things the night before."

Bianca always forgot something_. _A book, paper to write on, her entire school bag, even. She was a rather careless person, even as a child. Her friends had never gotten mad at her over it. Frustrated, yes, but they'd always try to help her out when something slipped her mind. Cheren, especially, would take his time in lecturing her about her "memory lapses" and how to avoid them, using methods he had read in a psychology book of his, though that never seemed to work.

"Excuse me! Sorry!"

Bianca pressed herself against the wall as a girl rushed past her, heading back into the dorms. At least Bianca wasn't the only one who forgot things. Touko's room mate had always rushed off to class without something, then would come speeding right back for it. Secretly, Bianca was glad for this, as it made her feel slightly less guilty for her own forgetfulness. She knew Touko would always be more annoyed with her roommate than her best friend.

Still, it must be annoying to deal with _two_ unreliable people.

The dorm girl pulled out her room key and jammed it into the lock. It wouldn't turn. Bewildered, she pushed open the already-unlocked door and went inside, and Bianca could barely make out her voice from down the hall.

"Touko, you're still in here? You'll be late, you know!"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Two girls stepped out of the room a few seconds later, one taking off towards class while the other approached Bianca. She wore a slightly agitated expression.

"Sorry about that," Touko apologized, tightening her long ponytail. The girl never wore her wavy brown hair down. She complained that it took too long to fix. In fact, before they had even arrived there, Touko had further concealed her hair with a ball cap, an article of clothing which was shared by Touya. Neither felt like style was important, and yet Bianca always thought the two had plenty of it regardless. She had always been slightly jealous of that.

The school uniforms had horrified Touko, unsurprisingly. The outfits were navy blue and white, and while the boys wore pants at all times, the girls' uniform included a mandatory dress skirt ("_A dress skirt!_"). Touko had shrieked that skirts were uncomfortable to walk around in, too likely to be revealing, and was even further put off by the abolishment of head wear. Even though over the years the girl had eventually become accustomed to it, it had not been without a built-in complaint every once in awhile.

"It's alright!" Bianca replied happily. She was simply grateful that she had not been the late one for once. "Um, we should get going though, right?"

"Yeah, we should!"

There wouldn't be time to meet up with Cheren and Touya; they'd already be in the classroom. The four were lucky this year to have first period together, which had never happened before. Even better- the class was ecology, something Bianca liked best. It was the only time when Pokemon were shown in a classroom (well, they would be on a power point, but it was still better than none at all). The only downsides were the tests, but those could be found in any classroom. _Wait, test?_

"Oh, that's right! We have a test today!" she exclaimed suddenly. The two were fast walking down the hallways, which were becoming vacant as time ticked away.

"Eh?" Touko glanced at her in shock. "Don't tell me that you forgot!"

"I'm pretty sure I'll be okay, though. Like, it wasn't _that_ hard of a lesson."

"You said that about last week's, and you did worse than Touya!"

They made it into the room with no time to spare. As if on cue, Touya gave a loud, "You're late!" alerting everyone in the room to glance up. Touko irritably hit him over the head with her bag and sat down, ignoring the many humor-filled eyes trained on her. The brunette hated being late or being thrown into the center of attention. Because of this, Touya (who very much enjoyed attention) found amusement in aggravating her. He had jokingly called her his "evil twin," though the two weren't related. It was strange how similar they looked, though.

Finding her own seat, Bianca turned to Cheren, who sat next to her. The bespectacled boy had not reacted to their lateness, which was weird, as he'd usually be the first to scold her for it. She went ahead and changed subject, just in case he changed his mind.

"So!" Bianca said, gripping her fists in determination. "Are you ready for this?" It was an attempt to seem prepared for once, though Cheren wasn't phased. He could always tell when she was lying. Most people could, actually.

"You forgot, didn't you?" he asked, frowning. When she didn't reply, he sighed and got out a notebook, prompting her to take it. "Typical. Here, look over this. Class won't begin for a few minutes, anyway." Their teacher was always slow in beginning his lessons. "It won't guarantee you an 'A', but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Right! Thank you!" Bianca accepted the notebook with a smile, then narrowed her eyes at him, attempting to look serious. The same type of seriousness he had always used for just about everything ever."I _didn't_ forget, though. Really."

"Really?" Cheren replied, sounding more amused than skeptical.

"Of course."

Reading went slowly. She was use to her own bubbly handwriting and unused to Cheren's small, fine-print one, which droned on about things that she hadn't found important at the time. In general, the lesson was on forest-dwelling Pokemon. Their teacher had lectured about Lillipup and Patrat in particular, Pokemon she use to see every day back in Nuvema Town. He had also mentioned three monkey Pokemon of different elements, but had abruptly stopped in mid sentence, and no one had any idea why. He hadn't showed emotion, no crack of the voice. Just... stopped and changed the subject.

Bianca glanced up at his desk at the other end of the room. He was writing something down, ignoring the class as the noise level ever so slowly rose. The students were forgetting about him and the silence he usually ordered. Wait, no, never _ordered._ More like asked. In fact, this teacher in particular never gave any sort of discipline at all, which Bianca found strange when compared to the other staff members.

Most of them were of Team Plasma. She had assumed he was as well. Though now that she thought about it, that was less likely, as the Plasma teachers were strict and law-abiding. This man- or late teenager?- hardly tried enforcing the first rule of silence. He was more like an emotionless drone than anything, as if any life he had once had had been sucked right out of him. As if he had been something more in the past, even, before any of this had occurred.

No, there wasn't any doubt. She had seen him before.

She leaned forward to get a better look. He was young, maybe in his early twenties, with wavy blue hair and a matching eye. She wasn't sure about the other; it was covered by his hair. He had his head propped up on a fist, staring dead-eyed at his book as he wrote. Black uniform, like all the teachers, yet it didn't suit him. Not in her opinion.

This was not the first time she had felt something was off about this teacher, but the problem was, she just couldn't place him. There was no way Bianca was going to approach him about it, either. What if he found it insulting? Or absolutely ridiculous and laughed at her? (And wouldn't that be a sight? He never once cracked a smile in class). That had kept her from not only approaching him, but anyone else at all about the matter. She didn't even know his name; they weren't aloud to ask that from any of the teachers. Raising a hand was the only way they could possibly confront one, and that was if they even bothered to listen.

"Please, everyone, quiet down," the teacher murmured loud enough for some to hear, yet not enough to make a difference. He didn't seem to care himself, anyways. He simply closed the book he was examining and stood, gathering a stack of papers in the process. "Alright, we're starting the test." Louder, but with even less authority. "Everything off of your desks."

Bianca slowly registered Cheren's notebook sliding off of her desk as the boy leaned over and grabbed it. "Was it helpful?" he asked.

"What?" She blinked, looking at him in confusion. "Uh, oh, yes! Thanks."

Of course, he once again didn't buy it.

The test was quickly passed out, and luckily, Bianca found that she didn't need to guess much. Even though the blue-haired teacher was not the most advanced at his job, she did learn a lot in his class. The Pokemon factor had helped out. Every other class was more about math, English, or history, which were handled by top Plasma members. As explained by Touya, they were apparently trying to taint minds and whatnot through major academics, though most kids their age really didn't care anymore. After spending so long in the academy, they were just looking forward to graduating in two years.

_Question 10: Which of the following Pokemon is not a _common_ forest dweller?_

Four pictures were printed on the page. Bianca took them in, examining each design. Lillipup, Patrat, Purlloin and...

"Munna?"

She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud until the quiet snickers erupted from the room. The teacher looked up at her with an unreadable expression, and she could feel Cheren glancing at her from her side. Flushing red, she sheepishly huddled back over the paper. _That would of been awful in any other class._

* * *

><p>Cheren and Touko were the firsts to finish, followed by the others with Touya coming in last. Failing was his act of rebellion. He had a secret club, as he called it, formed to oppose Team Plasma and what they stood for. A resistance, with only a few second and third year members. Touya was by far the oldest, being a sixth year, and so he was their obvious leader.<p>

The messy-haired boy turned in his seat and caught Bianca's eye, flashing a grin and holding up a slip of paper.

_Exchange student: tomorrow. _

He then gave a winning thumbs up, which Bianca returned, and swerved back around.

Cheren quietly groan beside her. Touya had been pushing this one for weeks. Ever since he had found out about an exchange student coming from Opelucid's academy, the boy had drowned his friends in a never-ending hype about what the new kid could tell them. Exchange students had never been heard of in the liberation academies before, and so there wasn't any doubt that this student would know of things unheard of in Nacrene. Information from the other side of Unova. Really, Bianca _was_ pretty excited for the next day, even if Cheren had gotten to the point of stomping out of the room at the mention of new students.

"Everyone finished?" the teacher asked, snapping Bianca out of her thoughts. Everyone was. "Good, then let's go on with the next lesson-"

"Ugh, what's the point?"

Everyone turned towards the student who had spoken. She was the sort of person Touko disapproved of, Bianca disliked, and Touya absolutely _loathed._ A student who had, as Touya put it, finally been "brain washed" by the academy. The outspoken girl stared straight ahead at the teacher, eyes narrowed, arms folded, awaiting an answer which she already assumed would be nothing short of ridiculous.

"We should be discussing things that will actually assist us in life, not the habitats of Pokemon," she continued flatly. "We don't need to associate ourselves with them. It's unethical, and pointless." The girl looked to her fellow students. "Isn't that right?" They were hesitant, but many were nodding.

This girl, as Bianca recalled, use to cry every night during their first two years of enrollment. She would know, because she had been her room mate. But over the years, the girl's personality turned a complete 180, and was now one of the smartest students in their grade. A Plasma teacher's favorite in every class.

Bianca could see Touya glaring at the girl through his brown eyes. She fully expected him to say something, as he usually did, which was why she was completely caught off-guard when the one who did speak wasn't Touya, but their teacher. Someone who never directly talked to any of them.

"Well now, that's a very clever deduction," the young man said coldly. "Assuming, of course, you lived in a world free of creatures who wouldn't tear you _limb from_ _limb_ in a fraction of a second."

It was quick and unpredicted. But the effect of it was instant. Even Bianca couldn't help but stare up at him in shock. Never would she- nor anyone else for that matter- have guessed him to use such a tone. The words were even foreign. This guy, who wouldn't do a thing if two students starting beating the heck out of each other in the middle of class. The entire situation suddenly felt dream-like.

Feeling the need to qualify himself, the man nervously added, "After all, knowledge on Pokemon is still helpful in the long run, regardless of where you think you'll end up in the future."

The coldness was absent that time. He had realized his mistake.

The girl didn't seem impressed, but said nothing more. Though the lesson successfully went on, no one was paying any attention. Bashing on Pokemon was what it could be considered. The race which had been successfully liberated, because humans, in society's view, had treated them so cruelly. This defiance, even though harmless, had not been seen in years by their grade, and by a _teacher_ no less.

Whoever he was, Bianca doubted he would get away with his comment. She couldn't help but feel fearful for him.

* * *

><p>The class dismissed an hour later. The brain washed girl who had spoken furiously stood and marched out. Touya watched as she left, then trudged over to Cheren's desk, a hostile look on his face.<p>

"She's going to report it," he growled, then lowered his voice so that Bianca had to lean in to hear. "Everyone knows this teacher's not the same as the others. Y'know, I bet..." His voice was a whisper now, a precaution to the hidden censor chips, "...I bet he's a spy."

"Doubt it," Cheren said nonchalantly.

"Then an imprisoned rebel."

"No."

"Well, why not?" Touya demanded, his voice rising. Cheren always had a way of getting under his skin. It wasn't anything new. "It's possible! There have been rumors..."

"Rumors?" Touko asked. She had crossed over to their desks in mid conversation, packing her things as she went. She took one look at Touya's reddened face and groaned. "Don't tell me you're _still_ upset over that girl."

But Touya simply waved her off. "Who cares about _her_? It's more about _him_."

The four glanced around the room in unison. They were alone. Their teacher had left alongside the students to patrol the hallway, or maybe even just to get away from this place, though he wouldn't have many escape options. _Were_ teachers aloud to leave the academy?

"Oh, hey, by the way, Touko..." Touya stretched back on his chair, trying to act as casual as possible. "Can I... look over your homework?" he asked innocently.

It didn't work. The girl placed her hands on her hips and went off. "_Why_ do you never do it in the evenings?" she growled, shifting her book bag behind her, out of Touya's reach.

This precaution had been taken several years ago after the boy had stolen the bag. It had freaked Touko out so much that she had retreated into her dorm room, scared of what her teachers would do, and wouldn't speak to anyone, including Bianca. Really, she couldn't blame her. Some of the teachers were terrifying, especially when it came to entering class unprepared. Cheren was the one who eventually returned the bag for Touya, and almost suffered a punch to the face if it wasn't for his quick explanation skills.

"I'm too busy with our club," Touya replied in an almost accusing manner.

"_Your_ club," Touko corrected.

"Oh, that's right!" Touya leaned in again, ignoring her and beckoning every one else to do the same. "The exchange student. Tomorrow," he whispered. "Remember, it's our next big direction!" He was grinning as if he had won the lottery. "They had to have done something amazingly _awful_ to transfer, after all."

"Let me guess," Cheren said boredly. "You're going to invade their privacy and demand that they reveal every bit of useless knowledge that they have- that is, if they have any at all- correct?"

"Amazing, Touya!" Touko exclaimed. It was nothing short of sarcasm.

"_Shut up_!" Touya backfired. "This is serious!"

Bickering ensued, which was not uncommon, but Bianca wasn't paying much attention to them anymore. Her mind had wondered back to the teacher again, who had still not returned. She had never been further than Nacrene, and so, wherever she had seen him, it would have been between Nuvema Town and here. That was also the zoning for their academy, as two others covered the rest of Unova. But if that was true, and he had lived somewhere between these towns, other students should have been able to recognize him as well.

Where, then? A photograph? TV? No, it was definitely in person. Though, maybe not? She had gotten faces wrong before.

"Maybe...Striaton City?" Her friends looked up at her, perplexed. They were use to her random outbursts, unlike the rest of the classroom, and so they simply waited for her to explain.

When this didn't happen, Cheren went ahead and inquired, "What about Striaton?" His dark eyes stared straight into her green ones.

Bianca shifted in her seat a little. She never really enjoyed the fact that he could read her so well, as he was the only one who could do it so accurately, even if she was a bad liar. And also, she had not wanted to ask them about this matter. Her friends had never traveled further than Accumula Town before the enrollment, so they wouldn't know, anyways. That was why they had been so eager to go on their Pokemon journeys in the first place- they would finally be able to trek further into the world. Bianca's parents frequently visited Striaton City in the past for family reasons, and she felt guilty about having that luxury, as ironic as it was.

After all, she was the one who, at ten, wasn't aloud to go on her own journey.

"It's just..." she continued. How could she say this without sounding stupid? "That teacher, I think. I've seen him before in Striaton. Not as a Plasma member, but..." She shook her head sadly, unsure of herself. "I really don't know."

The other three thought it over as well, yet as she predicted, none of them had ever seen the man outside the school.

"Then I could be right, after all." Touya still looked angry about being doubted. "He could be one of them!"

"Well, whatever. We need to get going." Cheren stood and gathering his things. Really, Bianca wished he would be more considerate towards Touya. The boy really did have a point. But she didn't have a chance to approach him about it, because Cheren had paused and turned towards the door, listening for something. "Wait..."

Confused, Bianca turned and listened as well. The hallways had become silent, despite the fact that students were still walking through them. Which only happened when certain people were also walking down them. People everyone had to respect, or else.

Touko exchanged an apprehensive look with Touya. "A sage?" she whispered.

They could make out the footsteps now, slower and more heavyset than any student's. For some reason, they were heading straight towards the classroom, and Bianca realized that there wouldn't be enough time to leave without smacking right into them. She had never directly met a sage before; she only knew that there were two in this particular academy. They supervised everything that occurred, and while they were ancient, something about them disturbed her. _Threatened _her, even.

And now, one was definitely coming their way. Neither of the four said anything else, realizing the situation and unsure of what to do. They wouldn't get in trouble, would they? They weren't doing anything wrong, but then Bianca remembered something that had happened a few months back. A group of unfortunate kids had been sent to a month's detention for just entering the same room as a sage. They wouldn't get off lightly.

Then, Touya thought of something. He wordlessly turned and pushed the three of them towards the back, receiving nasty looks from both Touko and Cheren on the way, then opened the broom closet door and herded them inside. He shut the wooden door as quietly as possible behind them. Bianca had to struggle to not step on someone or knock something over, as the room was dark and cramped. She found herself pinned closely against Cheren in the back, while Touya and Touko pressed themselves against the door before them, struggling to listen. While Touko had made it clear that she was not into trouble making, Bianca knew the girl could never resist the urge to overhear information. She really was no different from Touya, even when attempting to cover it up.

A door shut. The class room's, more than likely. A deep, superior voice made it all too clear that there was definitely a sage present, and in spite of herself, Bianca grabbed Cheren's arm and held on to him, hoping to keep silent. She felt him go rigid at her touch, but was too preoccupied to wonder why. This time, there would be no leniency for a brainless slip of the tongue.

"I've been told that words of uninterest were spoken in this classroom today," the voice rasped in what she guessed was a casual tone.

Gorm. Bianca could tell because of his lighthearted way of speaking. Any other plain old man could sound like him, yet there was something hidden beneath his words that singled him out. The other sage, Ryoku, had a slower, deeper voice. Somehow, even more deadly. They were lucky that this wasn't that sage in particular, though neither's presence was anything to celebrate.

Whoever Gorm was speaking to, they let silence answer for them. No one dared trying to breathe. Bianca couldn't help but tighten her grip around Cheren's arm, hoping she wasn't hurting him. Then, the sage sighed a long, heavy sigh that made all four of them shudder. Footsteps indicated that he had started pacing around the room, and she wondered if the old man knew that they were there, hidden inside the small, cramped closet in the back of the room. So close to being found.

"I do hope you haven't forgotten," Gorm went on, finding that he was only wasting his time waiting for an answer. "It would be a shame if you had to ruin your brother's life as well, seeing as the other is already doing a fine job carrying out that task."

_Brother?_

"I don't agree with what he's doing."

It was their teacher. Bianca should have known as much, after what had happened.

"You don't?" The sage was mocking him, using a bewildered tone which only masked his disbelief. "Really now, there's no need to lie for him."

"I assure you, I'm not. Whatever Chili does has nothing to do with me or Cilan."

Gorm's voice took on a darker edge, reminding Bianca that this was not just a senile old man. "Maybe not. Though, it'd be nice if you _would_ hurry up and convince him to change his ways."

"That is..." The teacher's voice was faltering. It was impressive already that he had retained his emotionless nature for so long in the face of Gorm, yet that was quickly deteriorating. "It's impossible to get in contact with him," he managed feebly.

"Oh? Well, that _is_ unfortunate. For many people."

It was a strike home for the young man. He turned towards a new tactic: desperation. "Wait. I'll try again, until I'm able to speak with him."

_Cilan and Chili_. Those names were also familiar to Bianca. She tuned the conversation out, concentrating. This was her last chance in gaining such information, so she'd better remember now or be content with never recalling anything at all.

_Why are they familiar, Bianca?_ Because... because they were a group together. Because you couldn't have one without the other- no, the other _two, _right? Maybe? Yes, because there were three of them, brothers, triplets, whatever you wanted to call them. They lived in Striaton City, but they weren't relatives of hers, no. They were the extremely popular idols of that town. They ran a huge cafe, but it wasn't just an ordinary restaurant.

It was... a Gym. Striaton City's Gym.

Bianca gasped at the realization. She couldn't help it. She had been trying for months, almost a year now even to recall these people. Now, it came flooding back. Years ago when visiting Striaton, she had passed by the Gym, which had been completely swarming with teenage girls. She had asked her mother why so many girls were crowding the building. Apparently, the three Gym Leaders were considerably good-looking to the rest of the country, and so "mindless" girls (as her mother had called them) had no reason _not _to swarm. It had been the brothers' first year running the Gym, yet more customers came looking to meet the leaders than trainers came looking for a battle.

Bianca had seen them when they had opened the Gym's doors that day. So much girlish screaming at the sight of them. She was too young to understand why.

The room was dead silent. Both men outside had heard her, but neither approached the closet door. Bianca could feel her heart pounding against her chest, and she wondered if they could hear that, too. She waited for the inevitable footsteps to approach, but miraculously, Gorm seemed to decide it was nothing, and continued his interrogation.

"Until you're able to finally _convince_ him," the old man corrected, turning his attention back to Cress. That was his name, Bianca recalled. The Striaton City Gym Leaders: Cilan, Cress, and Chili.

"Yes..."

Another silence ensued, then a door opened, and Bianca assumed that Gorm had stepped out. His slow footsteps echoed down the halls, diminishing finally as he turned a corner.

The four teens remained where they were. Through the darkness, Bianca could see that Touya had a look of pure amazement on his face, no doubt proud of his accomplishment to spy on a sage. She herself still latched on to Cheren, who was standing just as motionless as when they were first forced inside. In fact, no one moved at all until the closet door was yanked open, causing Touko and Touya to fall with a yelp onto the floor from the sudden lack of support. Cress stood over them looking shocked, then absolutely enraged.

"_What are you doing in here_?" the blue-haired man demanded. He seemed frazzled after the confrontation with Gorm, and honestly, Bianca couldn't blame him.

Touya picked himself up, rubbing the arm which broke his fall. He didn't even bother helping Touko, who seemed slightly pissed about his inconsideration. "Then... you _aren't_ a member of Team Plasma!" he said cheerfully. "Wow, I know this place is a nightmare, but who knew they'd be blackmailing regular people to teach? Guess they're finally running out of Plasma members, huh?" The boy paused, frowning after a sudden thought. "Wait, you _aren't _a member, right?"

"No, and he's not just a regular person, either," Bianca quickly chimed in. She felt she needed to, because Cress looked like he was about to knock Touya back onto the floor. Letting go of Cheren, she walked over to the young man. "You're... a Gym Leader, right?"

He looked stunned, but didn't respond. Bianca realized it must be because of the voice trackers planted around the room. She had momentarily forgotten about them. "O-oh, I'm sorry!" she whispered.

"Y-you're a _Gym Leader?_" Touya spluttered out.

Touko seemed equally astonished. The girl ran a hand through her hair, trying to comprehend everything. "But, Bianca, how do you know?"

"I saw them before. Him and his brothers." She paused to consider the moment. "Oh... but, like, that means I cheated, didn't I?" As a part of their journey, all four of them had agreed that they would not research any of the Gym Leaders or Elite Four. That way, they wouldn't catch Pokemon specifically to win, only the ones they would have bonded with. Bianca never knew what Pokemon the trio leaders had, so she had never told her friends about the sighting in the past, when it had been fresh on her mind.

"It doesn't matter," Cheren said. He seemed frozen for a minute or so before, but he snapped out of it and grabbed his bag, making towards the door. "We need to get going. We're late."

Bianca frowned. She knew he was right, but did he really think they could just leave now? Or maybe this was Cheren's way of avoiding trouble with Cress. Either way, it was hard not to think of a time where he would be equally as interested to meet a Gym Leader here in a world where they were considered terrorists. For a slight moment, she couldn't help but question him.

_No, nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. Everything's the same._

"That's right. You should leave." Cress turned and trudged back over to his desk, but Touya was right on his heels.

"Wait! How did you get here?" he asked. "What are they forcing you to do? I run a club, you know. This could really help us!"

"This is none of your concern."

"Like hell, it isn't!" Touya slammed his hands across the desk before Cress, causing the man to jump, then cast a glare so full of hatred that Bianca wanted to take Cheren's advice and leave. Right now. "We have to deal with this stuff too!" Touya continued, unphased by the look. "If we had an outside source-"

"_Touya_!" Touko stomped over and grabbed the boy, who was still squabbling with an unresponsive Cress. "We have to go! Really, you're making this worse!"

He complained and tried pushing her off of him, still trying to get through to Cress, who had seemed to completely shut himself off to them. In fact, he was now in the process of setting up for the next class, apparently unaware of their existence. "Come on!" Touya attempted one last time, gripping the sides of the door. "We might be able to help you as well!"

Once the two brunettes had made it out into the hall (which had only happened after a sharp tug from Touko), Bianca looked back over at the teacher. He was in the same exhausted pose she had seen him in at the beginning of class, jotting something down on paper, as if nothing had happened. She wanted to say something, anything. She felt that they had caused him trouble far beyond their comprehension.

She jumped at the sudden feeling of Cheren's hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we only have three minutes left," he said forcefully enough to grab her attention.

"Yeah..."

Turning to leave, Bianca spared one last glance over her shoulder. If she had seen it correctly, Cress had looked back up at her from the corner of his eye, his expression once again unreadable but close enough to pain that she interpreted it as such, and she realized that the class could never possibly be the same again.

* * *

><p>The last few classes went by without interruption. Bianca had made it without being late to any of them, but after what had happened, she couldn't concentrate. Thoughts of Gym Leaders, the sages, and even the rebel trainers who strived to purify the new Unova lurked within her mind. Judging from where they were right now, their rebellion was never successful.<p>

At lunch, the talk was once again about the exchange student, though everyone knew that Touya wanted to discuss what had happened earlier. One look from Touko ended any start to that conversation. Even if he did annoy Cheren and Touko to death with the club, Touya and his club members did uncover a lot of information. Bianca wondered what they would know about the outside world if it wasn't for him. While she didn't understand his tactics, she hoped that the new student would be helpful to Touya, especially after what had happened today.

Later, Bianca made her way towards the student lounge. It was the only place in the entire academy where the sky could be seen through a giant, unreachable window on the ceiling. There were no regular windows elsewhere, which caused many of the rooms to feel closed off and claustrophobic. Today, the sky was clear with white, flowery-looking clouds.

"Oh, that's right!" Bianca sat down on a bench and took out her notebook. It was time to draw the Munna she had seen on the test. This was a ritual of hers, now that there was a class with Pokemon images. It was the first year they could take this class, and it had frightened Bianca when she realized that she had forgotten what many Pokemon had looked like. Pokemon she had seen every day outside her window. So she decided to memorize them in the classroom, then draw them in her notebook later on.

The drawings weren't very impressive. But they were something, and Bianca always liked doodling as a way to pass time (and not work on homework, to Cheren's chagrin). She turned to a page that already contained a scribbly Audino and Deerling, then proceeded to sketch the Munna she had seen. Oval-shaped, with flowers on its back. Was that it?

Bianca held the notebook up to observe her work. Something seemed off, but she was proud of it just the same. The little pink psychic type used to be a favorite of hers.

"Sorry, I got held up by something."

Bianca smiled as Cheren sat down next to her, cleaning his glasses off on his shirt. "Are the others not here yet?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied, returning to her drawing. Usually, they would all meet up in the lounge after classes, but there had been times where one or two or even all three had been held up by something. Bianca was always able to come, though, and as long as there was a glimpse of sky, she didn't mind it just being her on some days. "They probably just have things to do."

"Oh. True."

They sat in silence for awhile. Cheren wasn't exactly a conversation starter, and Bianca didn't want to bring up what had happened in first period. She had a feeling Touya would be talking about it to him all night, anyways.

"So, that's why you said 'Munna'?" Cheren asked. He was trying, at least.

"Yes!" Bianca handed him the book. "Munnas are cute, don't you think so?"

He took the book and glanced over the drawings. "If that's what you consider it..."

"You draw something!"

"W-what?"

"Oh, come on." Bianca winked and handed him her pen. "You have to at least be better than me, right?"

Cheren didn't look so sure. He acted as if the act of drawing was completely foreign to him, sketching each line slowly and uncertainly. Creativity probably wasn't his strong point, but it wasn't her's, either. Minutes later when he was done, Bianca realized she was right about one thing: it was a lot better than her own. More time consuming, but better.

"Aw, how cute! Another Munna!" she exclaimed happily, taking back the notebook. Two flowery psychic types stood side by side. "Look, it's like a couple or something!"

"Y-yeah..." Cheren said nervously, then allowed himself to stand and turn away. Bianca thought he looked kind of red in the face for some reason. "Well, I need to get going. Homework."

"Oh, yeah, me too," Bianca said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then." She giggled, remembering something. "Aren't you excited for the exchange student?" She added it in because she knew he really wasn't.

"Oh, yes, completely," he replied sarcastically. "See you, then."

"W-wait."

Bianca stood, placing the drawings on the bench next to her bag. If she didn't ask now, it would only continue to eat her up on the inside. Because, if it was true...

"What is it?" Cheren looked at her in confusion, probably irritated for being held up. He couldn't know, could he? No, because they never realized it by themselves.

"Uh..." She pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked away, grasping for a way to start. "It's just..." _No, I can't. _"I-I was just wondering, do I seem stupid?"

The boy frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You're... serious?"

"Well, I mean!" Bianca grinned as she recalled what had happened during the test. "Like, sometimes I just say stuff out loud without meaning to, you know?" She looked away in embarrassment, dropping her smile. "Sometimes, I think people find me stupid. Like I'm not worth their time." She found herself stupid, actually. Especially since it had taken her so long to recall seeing people as important as Gym Leaders. Heck, she'd probably forget her own name by the time she was thirty.

Her friends were all smart in their own way, and yet she wasn't at all.

"No, you aren't." He said it as if it was a stated fact, like most things he said, because Cheren only stated the facts.

Bianca frowned. This had caught her off guard. "Really?"

"Yes. You shouldn't let what others say get to you, Bianca." He paused, unsure of himself. "You excel in your own ways. Ways some people can't." Then, he smiled at her, which was rare, though she couldn't remember when it had became that way. "Alright? Really, you're so easy to read."

"Y-yeah," she said, returning the smile. "Guess I am!" But for once, that wasn't true.

Because Cheren had finally misread her.

She watched as he walked back towards the boys' dormitories, which were opposite from the girls'. Yes, he could tell when she was lying, but he would never see the question she really wanted to ask. She had changed it only moments before it would have slipped out. She changed it because, deep down, she didn't want to know the answer.

The school clock chimed its same old notes. Five o'clock. Bianca picked up the Munna drawings and looked over them one last time, then slowly flipped to a blank page. She sat back down and uncapped her pen.

* * *

><p><em>Well, tomorrow should be fun. I really do hope the new student can help us. Touya said that they're older than us by a year, so I'm nervous that whoever they are, they won't really help.<em>

_But, like, why did they get transferred in the first place? Did they really do something awful? _

_Oh well. Honestly, that's not really what's bothering me. I'm scared of what's happening to everyone. Sometimes, Touya gets so angry about what's happening here that I think he may go overboard one day. We don't know everything there is to know about this place, and today just proves that. I don't want something bad happening to him, or to anyone for that matter. _

_But also, I think Cheren's changed, too. The time before all this doesn't seem to matter anymore. I don't want to think this, but it's really hard not to, and I'm too afraid to ask if it's real or not. There really is no going back, huh?_

_And he's ready for that kind of world, whether he disagrees with it still or not. So, a_m I suppose to change, too?__

__No one from Striaton has said anything about the Gym Leader.__

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years Ago: 7 Months Before Liberation<strong>

* * *

><p>"Which one are you getting?"<p>

"Hm... probably Oshawott. I think it's the cutest!"

"_Whaaat_? But that's the one I wanted!"

"Well, as they say- ladies first."

She peered around the corner of the house at them. Her friends, since forever, were only months away from their tenth birthday. Touko, the one who thought Oshawott was cute, was already ten, but had decided to wait on them before taking off on her journey. Then, Cheren would be ten and so would Touya, and then she herself would turn ten as well.

Except, she wouldn't be going with them.

That was were she had been just now- talking to her parents. The journey had excited her so much that she was constantly babbling on about it, until her father decided to put an end to it. After all, he would have to crush her Pokemon League dreams at some point or another.

"Absolutely not," he had said, not sparing it another thought. "You're not even in middle school yet! You'll get yourself killed."

Bianca had always known her father was over-protective. She conceded into begging, but wouldn't allow herself to cry. That would only reinforce his decision. "No, I won't!" she said defiantly. "I'll have a Pokemon with me! They'll protect me!"

"I mean what I said the first time- _no_."

"But... I can do this..." She looked over at her mother, but the woman only shook her head. There was no point in arguing.

So Bianca stood there, watching, too afraid to tell her friends. But also, she was afraid to admit it to herself. They would all be off, traveling, and she'd be here in Nuvema Town, waiting for a letter, or a text message, or anything at all to stay in touch. They'd all be separated for the first time in their lives, but she'd be the only one truly alone.

"Ugh, fine, you can have it." Touya folded his arms and turned to Cheren, who was reading in the grass, as always. "Which one are you getting?"

"Hmmm..." The boy turned the page without sparing his friend a glance. "Probably which ever one is best against yours."

"_Whaaat? _That's not fair at all!" Touya said, glaring at Touko because she had laughed.

"Your "_whaaats_?" are so annoying, Touya!" she said between giggles. "Maybe you should just start with a Patrat."

"Ugh, no way, those aren't cool at all!"

"Well, whatever you get, someone will have a duplicate," Cheren said, still focusing on his book. "Since there are four of us."

Not anymore, there aren't. Bianca willed herself to walk out from behind the house and explain herself. It was such a pretty day, too. Too pretty to be accepting that she would never be a trainer. But now she was being stupid, because she was simply basking in self-pity.

Taking in a breath, she marched out towards them with what she thought was the most winning smile. She would just tell them as honestly as possible and make it seem like it wasn't that big of a deal.

Touya looked up at her as she approached and frowned. "Wow, Bianca, you're kinda creepy-looking today."

"Huh?" She dropped the grin and glanced away in embarrassment. "Uh, I was just happy cause it's such a nice day!"

"So, what did your parents say?" Touko asked. Her tone was so hopeful, doubting any parent would deny their kid a chance to go on a Pokemon journey. It caused Bianca to momentarily regret leaving the safety of the house.

"Um, they said..." she began. She had lost her enthusiastic mask. "They said..."

"They said... '_no_'?"

Cheren sat up and closed his book, looking completely baffled by the news that he predicted. Correctly, of course. "Why?"

"No way!" Touko said in disbelief. "Why not? You told them it wasn't dangerous, right?"

"Yes! But, they won't believe me!"

Touya huffed and haughtily cocked his head. "Well then! We'll just have to prove that it isn't! Right, Cheren?"

But Cheren wasn't there. The three looked around, only to spot him making a beeline towards Bianca's house, which he was about to enter. To try and change her parents' minds.

"Hey, wait!" Touya spend off to join him. Touko took Bianca's hand.

"Do you want me to stop them?" she asked. She would of done it, too. Touko always had ways of keeping the group organized.

But for once, Bianca didn't want her to. She wanted to know what Cheren planned on doing, and so she and Touko secretly approached a window to look in, just so Bianca could know that she wasn't influencing anything. Her mother had already left to go shopping in Accumula Town, so it was just her father versus Cheren and Touya inside. Bianca didn't know if he approved of her friends or not, but by the look on his face, he understood the reason the two boys had barged into his house.

"I've already given my answer," he said gruffly, before they could say anything. "Honestly, you two are too young as well. I don't understand why your parents-"

"Bianca should be allowed to go just like everyone else."

Cheren had said it, and by the look on his face, Bianca knew her father would never like him now. Not that it mattered, but still, she didn't want her parents hating her friends. Especially because of this.

"You're all _ten years old." _Her father put a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, trying to control himself and not go overboard on mere children. "In a few years, maybe, but right now, there's no way that's going to happen."

"Then, I'll wait, too," Cheren said. No hesitation. It was as simple as that: if all of them couldn't go, then Cheren wasn't going at all.

"Me, too!" Touya piped in determinedly. _Well, now it can't possibly get any worse._

"And me!"

Bianca hadn't even noticed that Touko had left. But the girl had made it inside, and now, Bianca's father had to face the facts that three pestering brats' dreams were being held off because of him. An act of guilty defiance against a parent. _That_ was their way of getting back. Should she really be so surprised?

They left at once, saying nothing more, and left her father red-faced inside. She ran up to them, having no idea what to say.

"You guys shouldn't-!"

"It's done," Cheren interrupted. "Besides, we have the rest of our lives to go on our journey. I'm not going unless we all go."

"Yeah, really," Touya agreed. "It wouldn't be a challenge without all four of us!"

"And there's no _way_ I'm going to go alone with two guys," Touko added. The boys looked at her, horrified at what she was implying.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

She gave them a secretive grin. "Oh, it's nothing."

Bianca felt terrible. They had given up on their dreams for her! Who knew when her father would redeem her as ready for a Pokemon journey? They could of at least thought this over.

And yet, she couldn't help but feel relieved. She wouldn't be stuck here without them, alone without a human or Pokemon friend. The thought was selfish, wasn't it? Especially when she again considered their loss. But she had to be honest with herself. It wasn't even as much of having them around as it was a prevention. A prevention against her greatest fear in life.

The fear of being left behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Looong chapter. Some will be like this, but others will still be shorter. This was my interpretation on why the characters in Black and White are older. XD Since Bianca's dad was never really okay with her leaving, she just decided to go anyways because it was taking too long. _

_If you read this far, thank you! Mystery character is coming! Who will it be? _


	3. Exchange Student

_**A/N: **I had to separate this chapter into another part, so some things are getting pushed back, sorry. ;; Mostly Touko's part, which is coming up soon, but I feel like she's getting snubbed so far. Ughh so sorry about that._

_Anyways, thank you guys so much for all of the kind reviews. I very much appreciate them all! I wouldn't have thought to get so many so soon, so thank you! : D I only wish I could update faster. I'll try my best though. Thank you for reading, as always!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Exchange Student<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're sure?"<p>

"Positive. These girls were talking about him, just like you predicted. But, well..." The third year uncertainty ran a hand through his hair, and Touya couldn't help but tense. He'd been waiting for this report all morning, ever since the dormitory doors had unlocked themselves at 7:00 o'clock. If something bad had happened...

"You see, I didn't actually get to see him for myself," the boy continued, sounding regretful. "There were too many people in the way, and this stupid teacher wouldn't stop eyeing me, so I left. Uh, but really though, he's in that wing! I think the girls were pointing at him."

It was good enough. His sanity would begin slipping if this delay lasted any longer.

"Alright, good work," Touya praised the third year, who looked relieved. "I'll take it from here. Can you go tell the others?"

The resistance member nodded and took off towards another wing, away from the student lounge.

Touya checked the school clock. He couldn't blame them for taking so long; they only had the grade level and arrival date to work with. A Plasma teacher had been stupid enough to reveal this information about a month ago in the cafeteria, oblivious to Touya's eavesdropping. Today, the entire club would be reusing that tactic, except on seventh years instead of teachers.

That was the exchange student's grade level, after all. There was no way the guy could walk around without being noticed by those of the same age. He'd be a total stranger in their midst. Completely stick out. Touya regretted that he didn't know anyone of that grade, as it'd make the task a hell of a lot easier.

The plan was for the resistance members to spread out around the school and observe, overhear any talk or rumors, then report back.

There were many complications with this, of course, but what else could they do so early in the morning? They had began as soon as possible just to make sure that the student didn't allude them in any way, and now it was 8:00 o'clock, just twenty minutes before first period began. He didn't nearly have enough time to find the guy, let alone question him. If he could at least get a physical appearance this early in the game, then that was good enough for him.

And besides, he'd been waiting weeks for this. If yesterday's discovery meant anything, then today's findings would be incredible.

Unable to hide his growing excitement, Touya practically danced over to where Cheren was sitting. Having forced his friend in accompanying him this morning (which had been on an unheard of level of difficulty), it really wasn't a surprised that Cheren hadn't spoken to him since. The atmospheres surrounding the two were that of polar opposites.

"He said they're in the history wing," Touya began rapidly. "I can probably make it if I go now."

Cheren didn't reply, only sparing him a dark glance before looking back down at the paper he was writing on. The number 1,844 was scribbled on it, whatever that meant.

Okay, he admitted it; he had gone overboard with the exchange student hype. He knew Cheren was already annoyed with him because of it, and forcing him awake probably hadn't help. But today was the arrival day, of all things! This meant _everything_ to him. He couldn't risk being careless this time, and that meant he needed back-up.

"Come with me? I'll need help finding them, since I didn't get a description. And I don't have much time, so-"

"Of course you don't," Cheren grumbled, folding the paper and tucking it into his bag. "When you hastily stormed out of the dorm this morning- _rudely_ _dragging me with you_- I had assumed that you were planning to immediately begin your search. But instead you opted to play 'spy' and sent your squadron of little kids to do all the work while you remained here, pacing." Ouch. It was obvious that he'd been devising this rant all morning. "Why didn't you just go up to a seventh year and ask? That would have been the smartest _and _quickest thing to do."

"Well, yeah, but if I started asking random people right off the bat, they'd know that I've had this information for awhile now." And rat him out, no doubt. Feeling the need to justify himself, Touya continued, "I mean, technically, the whole school shouldn't realize there's a new guy until later today, right? That includes me. And besides, he could be anywhere. We stationed ourselves around the building for a better look-out system. Once someone saw the student, they'd report it to me, here. It's perfect."

"Yes, I'm aware that you've conducted an outrageously complex system. You do realize that they'll probably announce his status as a new student soon, right? Why can't you just wait?"

"You don't know that they'll announce it. This is Plasma we're talking about. They'll just stick to protocol and act like nothing's new." He wasn't going to let Cheren's difficult personality set him off today. It'd be hard to put up with, but he needed his friend's help, as he always had. "And honestly, I guess I just don't feel like waiting."

"And what if they've already went to class?" Cheren pressed. "You can't just walk into another grade's classroom without authorization."

"It'll be fine! It'll be fine! No one goes into their rooms this early." _Probably._ "Come on, please?" he begged. "Just for, like, ten minutes."

Cheren grew quiet, contemplating things. Probably weighing the pros and cons, seeing whether or not this would be completely pointless or not. It was starting to get on Touya's nerves.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Years Ago: 6 Months Before Liberation<strong>

* * *

><p>His feet pounded against the ground as he tore through the town. Far behind him, he could hear Touko yelling at him, cursing him. Her hat was clenched in his hand, giving the girl a second reason to chase him. The first would be because she was 'it' in their hide-and-seek game.<p>

But the game had grown boring, so after ducking behind a bush, Touya had sprang out in front of Touko, scaring her, then took off with the girl's hat. The idea was only to make the game slightly more interesting. She'd understand. It was all good fun.

Finding a large enough tree to hide behind, he dashed towards it, hoping Touko couldn't see him from her distance. The thought would have to wait. He nearly tripped over the person already hidden there, sitting against the tree trunk.

"Way to give my spot away," Cheren said dully.

"My bad!" Touya cautiously glanced back around the tree. He could still hear Touko, and she was gaining. "Quick! Help me hide somewhere!" he commanded Cheren in a hushed tone. "She'll beat me up for this!"

"Right..." Cheren eyed the pink and white hat Touya was holding, shaking his head at the troublesome dilemma. "Why did you feel the need to take it in the first place?"

"Because," Touya said simply. "It was funny. And she wasn't looking, and- ugh, does it matter? Just help me!"

"Fine, fine..." Picking himself up off the ground, Cheren leaned out from behind the tree, Touya mirroring his move on the opposite side. They couldn't hear Touko anymore, and guessing her to have taken a wrong turn somewhere, Cheren pointed over to the lab. "That would probably be the most efficient place to hide."

"Eh? But it's against the rules to go inside!"

"And?" Cheren questioned. "_You're_ the one who made up that ridiculous rule. If you want to avoid Touko, then the only probable solution would be to go indoors."

Well, Touya supposed that could work. It'd result in even more problems later, but taking the hat had already ended the game's innocence. Touko wasn't going to forgive him without revenge.

He positioned himself to make the run. The lab was only a few yards away, closer than any other building in town, but there was still the chance of being noticed. He looked to Cheren, asking, "Are you coming?"

"Hm... I suppose visiting the lab would be more interesting than sitting out here, in this heat," the dark-haired boy replied. He was never much a fan of hide-and-seek, finding it as productive as watching paint dry. Everything for Cheren had to be beneficial in some way. "But if she finds out, I had no part in this."

The lab's automatic doors slid noiselessly open as the two boys approached it. Touya gave one last glance behind his shoulder, dodging inside the building after seeing what he thought was a flash of brown hair in the distance.

"Professor?" he called, looking around the room. Technology and equipment littered it, and while he had seen the professor use many of them, the purposes of most were still unknown.

Cheren walked over to the PC. "Weird," he said. "It's turned off." The computer held every Pokemon stored within the lab. Fledgling trainers came every day to Nuvema Town, all looking to obtain their starter Pokemon. Almost every day, Touya had watched them from the window in his room, jealously burning within his brown eyes.

It wasn't that he regretted his decision to wait on Bianca, but seeing these newbie trainers- excited, smiling- was always a punch to the gut for him.

"Do you think she's in the back?" Cheren asked, motioning towards another door which led to the second room.

Touya approached it, preparing to knock, then stopping himself. He could hear something from behind it- voices. If he knocked now, he wondered if he'd be interrupting something...scientific. And that wouldn't be any good. Unsure of what to do, he quietly pressed himself against the door, struggling to listen. It moved slightly at his touch, creaking, and he jerked back, convinced the person- or people- inside had heard.

The conversation went uninterrupted. Touya leaned in again, peering through the now cracked open door and making room for Cheren to listen as well, who had come up behind him. Apparently, this was intriguing enough for him to investigate.

Touya immediately noticed Professor Juniper inside, back turned against them. She was a familiar sight. Having visited the lab all these years, she was like another parent to them.

But something was off. Her voice lacked its usual peppiness, and she was slightly slouching.

"...mean to say that it's been raided?" the woman was saying. "But that is-"

"Not raided, my dear. Completely taken over."

A man's voice. Touya suddenly noticed the large face, projected onto a screen. He was talking to her over the lab's second PC. An older gentleman, with the same light brown hair as the professor, except streaked with gray. He kind of looked like the Kanto professor that occasionally spoke on radio shows. Maybe not as old. "At least, that's what Alder has told me. Have you watched the news recently?"

"This...this morning, yes. But there was nothing about Striaton."

"When have you last spoken to Fennel?"

"Just last week." Professor Juniper paused, smoothing a piece of hair behind one ear. Her words came out slowly, carefully recalling the conversation. "I called about the Musharna research. She said it'd be awhile before they found any results. If you want, I can call her right now."

But the man replied, "Don't bother. I tried a few hours ago. The line's dead."

The professor went silent. Though he had no idea what the two were talking about, Touya suddenly felt shameful at what he was doing. Spying on another kid wasn't a big deal to him- he did it all the time. But this was the Professor. They had so much respect for her, and he couldn't possibly do this to someone he respected.

Carefully, he began backing away, surprised that he wasn't bumping into Cheren. He glanced behind him, noticing the boy had already moved away from the door. He was staring at the ground, lost in thought. Touya guessed he felt as guilty as he did. If they left now, at least the professor wouldn't know about this.

"You need to leave," the man said firmly, breaking the silence and causing Touya to freeze in place. He momentarily thought that the man had directly addressed him. "I'm in Littleroot Town. Transfer any Pokemon you have there to Birch's lab, then use a flying Pokemon and come here. We can't trust the regular transportation systems."

"You've...left Unova?" the professor asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Alder asked me to yesterday morning. He's left as well."

"He's with you in Hoenn?"

"No, he didn't specify where he went. But he was very forceful in telling me to leave. He said to relay the message to you as soon as I had arrived here."

The professor stared at the elder man. "You're saying that the Champion has just gotten up and _left_? Unbelievable!" she exclaimed. "So we should just pack up and move? Since when would Alder say something like that?"

She began pacing, her heels clicking against the lab floor. "Something should be done! They can't really think that one town can get them anywhere, I- Dad, how could you just go along with this?"

"I realize it's hard to comprehend-"

"It's _impossible_! Isn't this what the police force is here for?" she asked blatantly. "And what about the Gym Leaders? Or the Elite Four? They don't just exist to battle trainers, after all!"

The man on the screen smiled sadly at his disgruntled daughter. "Yes... you're correct," he said. "I'm not quite sure what the Gym Leaders and Elite Four will do, truthfully. But it's absolutely necessary that you leave. These people...they are not like the organizations that have appeared in other regions. They aren't taking Unova by force, per say. They don't need to."

"What do you mean?"

"The people here, the regular ones we know and see every day, will carry out that task for them." The elder man sighed, looking grim. "..._Willingly_, even. This syndicate, you see, is very intelligent. Even with only Striaton City-"

"_Touya, you idiot!"_

Touya whirled around, gaping at the scene before him. How could he have forgotten?

Touko stomped into the lab, the automatic doors having opened silently, failing to alert him of a newcomer. Fury burned in her eyes, fists clinched. "Give me back my hat, _now!_" she shrieked.

He frantically waved his hands, desperate to shut her up. In the back room, silence signaled that the conversation had ended, and no doubt would the professor be making her way up front.

"I told you before to _never take my stuff again_!" Touko continued, approaching Touya so close until she was right in his face. He threw the hat at her, hoping that maybe that would work. She snatched it, but didn't relent. "Bianca felt sorry for me and tried to help look for you, but then she had to go home for dinner! And here you are, inside! And _you-!_" She turned to release her rage on Cheren, who was idly standing to the side, not even trying to prevent the unavoidable consequences that were about to take place. "You just went with him?"

"I was only following orders," Cheren replied lightly. He wasn't going back on his deal.

"What's going on in here?"

Professor Juniper had entered the room. Touya could help but cringe, pulling his hat down over his eyes. He had no idea if the bewildered woman knew they had been spying on her or not. Regardless of the slim chances that she didn't, he sent a prayer to every deity he knew.

"Oh, Professor," Touko said, her anger slightly diminishing. It was hard to tell, though. The outside sun had reddened her face, causing it to look perpetually enraged. "Sorry, I've just come for these idiots."

"Haha, really now?" Juniper said, her mood entirely lifted. It only reminded Touya of how rare it was to see the woman bent out of shape. "I wasn't even aware. How long have you kids been in here?"

"Just now-"

"Only a few-"

Touya and Cheren threw quick glances at each other. Then, Cheren continued, "Only for a few minutes. It was quiet, so we assumed you weren't here."

"Oh?" The relief in her eyes was all too apparent. "You two should have said something, I was just in the back!"

"Ahaha, yeah," Touya said sheepishly. His nerves were starting to calm, at least. "Sorry about that. Didn't even think about it." He was feeling a lot better, really. "Actually, we just came in to get out of the sun, so yeah. Nothing else to say, really."

Cheren was glaring at him, willing him to stop. "We're going now, though," the boy said before the brunette could continue. "Bye, Professor."

The woman waved as the three departed, stepping back out into Nuvema Town. As soon as the doors had slid shut behind them, Touya gave a tremendous sigh of relief and fell into the grass. "Ugh, that was _waaay_ to close-"

He grunted when Touko pressed a foot against his stomach. _Oh god, here we go. _"I'm waiting for my apology," the girl said through closed teeth. Her hat was now properly placed back on top of her head, where it belonged.

"I'm sorry you freak out about your stuff so easily!" he spluttered, trying to push her foot off of him. The pressure only increased.

"_What_? This was a game of hide-and-seek, not steal my hat!" she cried. "What is _with_ you and taking my things?"

"Ugh..." Touya glanced away, defeated. Regardless of how funny it had been, stealing Touko's hat had turned out to be a bad idea. Not worth the yelling, or the pain.

Then he noticed Cheren was walking away, back towards his house.

"Hey, where are you going?" Touya called after him.

Cheren stopped, only slightly turning his head. "Oh... I have to do some chores around the house," he replied, avoiding eye contact. "I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, okay." Managing to shove Touko's foot away (causing her to fall over in the process), Touya rose to a sitting position. "Hey, thanks for helping me!" he called again. Despite the failure hiding in the lab had proved to be, Touya was glad he had not been the only one to witness what had happened, even if he had no idea what to make of it. Probably professor business. After all, there was no way that Professor Juniper could leave Nuvema Town. There were too many trainers who needed Pokemon, and who else would do it?

"Wait, so you _did_ help him?" Touko asked, sitting up and glaring in Cheren's direction.

Cheren sped up, casting an irritated glance behind him. "And thank you so much, Touya, for idiotically breaking our deal!"

* * *

><p>Touya had momentarily forgotten about Touko and Bianca. They had wordlessly strolled up behind him, and it occurred to him of how much he hated being sneaked up on. He decided to give them a quick run down of the situation- <em>very<em> quick. There wasn't time for distractions.

"You guys can come too, if you want," he added.

"You're going with him, Cheren?" Touko asked, slightly surprised. Cheren stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Oh, let's go then!" Bianca exclaimed, almost bursting with excitement. "That's so neat you were able to find him this fast! Let's go meet him!"

"Bianca, there's only eighteen minutes left until class starts," Cheren chided. "You two should just go on. Technically, I'm only giving this eight more minutes."

Bianca wasn't convinced. "No way, I'm totally going!"

"Well, I'm not." Touko locked her eyes onto Touya's, frowning. He knew she was probably going to try and talk him out of it. She always did. "Why can't you wait until lunch or something? Why right now?"

"I just want to see what they look like," Touya replied. Waiting any longer would be too difficult, anyways. "If you're coming or not, let's just go!" he said, heading towards the history wing. "Come on, Cheren!"

"Why am I being forced to come if no one else is?" Cheren complained, but Bianca was already leading him down the hallway. Touya knew that the blonde could be enthusiastic, but it was still surprising that she was supporting this with such delight. He wondered if she truly cared about this mission, or...

Touko didn't follow. She said she'd rather wait, since according to her, he would be babbling on about it later anyways. Fine by him.

Touya found himself in the history wing in a matter of seconds. Luckily, most of the students were still loitering about, and he easily separated the seventh years from the other grades. The prime suspects would be a group of girls, and so Touya pinpointed a posse he deemed love-struck enough to be talking about male exchange students.

He would need a lot of luck for this to work.

Careful to remain inconspicuous, Touya stood a few feet away from them, acting as if in mid-conversation with Cheren and Bianca. One of the two easily played along with it, if not a bit too obvious, while the other looked like he could care less, checking his watch every few seconds.

And then, miraculously, it began. "Ah, don't you think it'd be terrifying to be new?" one of the girls asked shyly. Touya couldn't help but grin. Maybe luck was on his side today after all.

"Maybe," another replied. "He looked so calm about it, though. Like he's always been here or something. Oh, hey, look!"

Touya looked at where the girl was pointing through his peripheral vision. Unfortunately, too many students were crowding the halls, and he was unable to catch exactly where or who she was indicating. He suddenly felt sympathy towards his club member.

"Oh, he went into the bathroom," the girl said sullenly, dropping her hand. "I wanted to talk to him, too."

Touya made a bee-line towards said bathroom. He tried walking slowly, not wanting any onlookers to assume something risque because of his pace. It didn't really matter to him, either way. Everything was setting up perfectly, and he still had about eleven minutes left until class. He held out a hand towards the door's handle.

"Hold on." Cheren stepped in front of the door, barring Touya's way.

"What? What's wrong?" Touya asked impatiently. "Oh, the time limit... Look, I swear we won't be late, I just want to know-"

"Girls can't go in there." Cheren motioned towards Bianca, who looked sadden by the fact. "We can't just leave her out here."

"It's fine! I can wait!" Bianca assured. "Take a picture of them for me, okay?" she added jokingly.

Cheren shook his head. "You could get in trouble standing around. Especially since we're in the wrong wing. Remember the last time that happened?"

But Touya didn't care anymore. They could sort out the problem on their own, but he was going in. Pushing past Cheren, he yanked the bathroom door open and stepped inside.

It was quiet. Fear immediately stirred within him. Had those stupid girls been wrong? The bathroom appeared completely empty. Did they only think they saw the student come in here?

_Calm down._

He quickly strolled past the stalls, finding none preoccupied. Bianca came in after him, with Cheren looking distressed behind her. "This is terrible, Bianca," the glasses-wearing boy said. "If someone sees you in here-!"

"Oh, stop worrying! Really, there's no one even in here."

Was that true? Touya walked around to the other side of the bathroom, leaving the two behind. It was vacant as well, as were the extra row of stalls. Entirely empty, other than himself and his two friends.

Wonderful. Gritting his teeth, he heavily leaned against a sink. He hadn't realized he was gripping his fist so tightly, and unfurling it, noticed the small red marks his nails had dug. His stomach was churning, too.

This was so stupid. Why was he stressing out so much? Even if they weren't in here, the exchange student was still somewhere in the school. He would find him later, at lunch, like Touko had said. Everything would be fine. He just needed to calm down. Calm down and stop acting ridiculous.

He couldn't see Cheren and Bianca; a wall separated the two sides of the bathroom. They were still bickering about Bianca breaking the rules, about how a teacher would see her as soon as she stepped outside. He was glad they couldn't see him. He had almost broken down, like an idiot. Like last time.

He took in a breath. That would have to suffice for now. Regaining himself, and using the mirror in front of him to ensure all emotions were erased, he turned.

Someone was in there with him. He hadn't even noticed. They were leaning against the separating wall, glancing around to the other side at where Cheren and Bianca were standing, still arguing.

"Isn't that weird?" he quietly said to Touya, a bewildered expression on his face. "I wasn't aware that girls were allowed in here."


End file.
